My Wish for You
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: The last Uchiha Christmas


**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>AN **: SECRET SANTA Gift over on deviantart for iconbrokenxxxlyrics

* * *

><p><strong>My Wish for You...<strong>

The morning was chilly, cold in fact, as the tiny little footsteps of the youngest Uchiha echoed through the halls in the midnight hour of December 24th. Six-year-old Sasuke knew he wasn't supposed to be awake at that hour, his father and mother had specifically told him to go to bed before they went out for their clan meeting. But like any little boy, Sasuke just couldn't resist. Christmas was far too exciting to sleep through, and so as soon as he knew they were gone for sure, the little Uchiha covered himself in thick blue blanket and hurriedly rushed to the living room where the twinkly Christmas Tree was surrounded by various sized packages, wrapped in colorful festive paper.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" a soft somber voice called from behind the young boy as he kneeled next to the tree looking to see which of the many boxes were meant for him.

Sasuke didn't need to turn to know who it was that was standing behind him. "Nii-san!" he cried, turning and quickly running to his brother's side, smiling up happily at the sight of his big brother. Sasuke loved his brother. Their mother and father were also very important to the little Uchiha, but in his innocent young eyes, Itachi was the best! He was everything Sasuke wished he could be. Everyone loved him. Mother, father, the aunties and uncles that lived on their street, everyone! Itachi was perhaps the most beloved member of the entire clan. It wasn't surprising though, because he was so great. Who wouldn't love his big brother?

"What are you doing up this late?" the young ANBU questioned his little brother, crouching down to Sasuke's eye level before playfully poking the younger boy's forehead like he always did. It was a small gesture, but over the years it had grown to become a habit between the two brothers. Sasuke always acted as if it bothered him, but he knew that whenever his big brother did that, Itachi was silently saying 'I love you.' It made Sasuke feel secure, knowing that even if they didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to, his big brother would always be looking after him.

Ignoring the question, because he knew he didn't have a good enough excuse to give and there was no way he'd be able to trick Itachi into believing anything anyway, Sasuke laughed softly and quickly changed the subject. "Aren't you going to the meeting with mother and father?" he asked, curious as to why Itachi was home when he should have been with the others. Looking him over, however, the young Uchiha realized his brother was in his ANBU gear, which could only mean he'd just returned from a mission, which in turn meant that Itachi was probably going to be leaving soon to join the rest of the clan. Sasuke always wished he could go, but his parents always told him he was still too young. Sometimes Sasuke wished he could grow up faster so he could take part in all the different events and meetings that he was constantly being excluded from. He wanted to be a real member of the Uchiha clan, and fast! But most of all, he wanted to get to spend more time with his big brother, who, though still quite young, had been allowed to participate in the Uchiha meetings for many years already. "You're leaving aren't you?" the six-year-old boy whispered disappointedly, turning his gaze to the carpeted floor below.

"I can stay," Itachi quietly replied before giving Sasuke's head another friendly poke and then walking towards the kitchen.

Moments later the two young brothers were sitting in front of a roaring fire, each holding a cup of hot cocoa as they sat next to the Christmas tree. The light of the fire and twinkling little lights on the tree gave the room an unearthly pleasant feel, as if time itself and all the worries of the world completely disappeared and for that moment, it was just the two of them, two brothers, enjoying a peaceful silence.

"How is school, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked his younger brother, waiting for the boy to finish taking a sip from his cocoa before answering.

"Okay," Sasuke shrugged. He knew he wasn't nearly as skilled and talented as Itachi was, a fact of which he was quite often reminded of by those around him. But still, he did enjoy learning all the things they were teaching him and trying to be as great as his big brother.

"Have you made any new friends?" the young ANBU asked, before taking a sip of his own beverage.

Sasuke thought about his answer for a moment, wondering if he had made any new friends. The academy year had only just started, and though there were a lot of people, especially girls, hoovering around him most of the day, the truth was Sasuke hadn't really been focused on making friends. To him, Itachi was the only friend he really needed, and school was just for learning, a place to grow and become as skilled as his big brother was. It seemed to him a lot of the other kids in class didn't have that same drive and determination, and so Sasuke had made a conscious choice to avoid most of them and focus on his own studies.

Shaking his head no, Sasuke felt a little disappointed with himself. Clearly his brother had expected him to make some friends, and yet Sasuke had never even thought of that.

"It's okay," Itachi smiled, waving him over before attempting to poke his forehead again but then seeming to change his mind and instead messing Sasuke's hair up. As he pulled the hand away, however, the older brother still couldn't help but brush his finger over the younger boy's forehead, before returning his attention to the cup in his other hand. "You'll have plenty of time," he whispered, smiling as he brought the cup of cocoa to his lips. He took a long sip, then brought his cup back down to his lap and as he stood to get up and change out of his ANBU gear, the older boy smiled down at his younger brother and said, "I'm sure you will make many good friends." he brushed the boy's hair out of his face and gently laid his hand on top of his head.

Sasuke couldn't be sure, but as he looked into his brother's dark eyes, he could swear there was a shadow, a hint, of something dark and sad hidden behind them. It flickered in his eyes like flash of lightening before a powerful heavy storm. But just as quickly as he saw it, it was gone, and Itachi smiled again. "One true friend, Sasuke-kun. That is my wish for you. One true friend."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>I wasn't participating in the Secret Santa this year, but <span>Brokenxxxlyrics<span>'s secret santa deactivated so before my laptop breaks down I decided to do a quick replacement gift.

This was a bit of a challenge for me since... well you all know how I feel about Sasuke and the prompt was _**a casual Christmas in the Uchiha household, before the Uchiha Massacre- what Sasuke and Itachi might do.**_.. Surprisingly this went pretty well though. Only took me about an hour to do, which is actually quite good considering my writers block of late. I liked it.

Hope you like it too.


End file.
